


say i'm your summer, sun fire

by viscrael



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon Timeline, M/M, Phone Calls, they hook up in a hotel room and its emotional, vague descriptions of making out, weird formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: "Why wouldn’t things be okay?”“’Pika, it’s almost four A.M.”--He’d forgotten how beautiful Kurapika was when he laughed.





	say i'm your summer, sun fire

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in weeks and i feel absolutely dead 
> 
> this was difficult to get out for some reason but ! its here anyway. i lov. leopika angst. so much
> 
> title from holding back by tamu massif

“Kurapika?”

“…”

“Kurapika, ‘s that you? What’s up? Is somethin’ wrong?”

“…Nothing’s wrong. I apologize. I shouldn’t have called—“

 

\--

 

The text message was cryptic. Nothing but an address for a restaurant and a _meet me at 8._

Leorio still showed up, though. Of course. He didn’t dress up, but he worried over his appearance for a good fifteen minutes in front of his mirror before leaving. He finally decided that he looked okay, and that even if he didn’t, fuck it, it wasn’t like it actually mattered. It was just Kurapika. Even if it was a relatively nice place to eat, and even if it was just him and Kurapika, it was still _just_ Kurapika.

He was wearing that suit again. Always. Always that stupid suit. Sitting at a booth already, two untouched glasses of wine on the table in front of him, his back uncomfortably straight as if he were on high alert, looking out for something, anything. There was always a threat to be worried about. Always something to keep an eye out for. He still looked exhausted like usual.

Leorio loosened the tie around his neck and slid into the seat across from Kurapika.

“You came,” Kurapika said as Leorio sat down, as if he genuinely expected Leorio not to show. He blinked a couple of times, looking from Leorio’s eyes to his tie and up again, like he was having a difficult time processing his presence.

“Of course,” Leorio said, shrugging and picking up the menu in front of his spot as if it weren’t a big deal. “I mean, it was a pretty last minute invite, I’ll give ‘ya that. But it wasn’t like I had anything else goin’ on tonight, so…”

Kurapika looked at his menu, too. “That’s good.”

 

\--

 

“No, no, no, I’m glad you called. I was just…Is everythin’ okay?”

“Yes. Of course. Why wouldn’t things be okay?”

“’Pika, it’s almost four A.M.”

 

\--

 

The hotel Kurapika was staying at was only a few blocks from the restaurant. He started hailing a cab, but Leorio nodded down the street. He set a hand on Kurapika’s shoulder, but the moment they touched, Kurapika wrenched back as if he’d been burned.

Leorio’s hand recoiled and he took a step back instinctively. He’d dealt with enough patients that flinched at contact to withdraw quickly, but it didn’t help him deal with the guilt that immediately flooded him. “Aw shit, ‘Pika, I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

“It’s fine,” Kurapika interrupted him. His shoulders were hunched around his ears, but he let them drop slowly, as if unsure that he could yet. “Don’t apologize. I don’t know why I…”

The sentence trailed off. There was never an end to it, and Leorio didn’t push him for more. He only took another small step back and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to relax his muscles and seem casual again. He didn’t want things to be weird. They’d been having a good time during dinner, a genuinely good time. Kurapika had been smiling and indulging Leorio in banter the way they had years ago, back before they went their separate ways and Kurapika all but dropped off the earth to pursue his goals; he’d even laughed at one of Leorio’s jokes at one point, his head tossed back as the sound bubbled out of him, natural and light and _happy_. Leorio had been so stunned by the sight that he was speechless. He’d forgotten how beautiful Kurapika was when he laughed. For a moment, it overshadowed the exhaustion on Kurapika’s face, in his posture.

“We should walk to your hotel,” Leorio said after a long silence. “’S a nice night.”

Kurapika nodded. “Yeah. Alright.”

 

\--

 

“Oh. I’m…I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t realize how late it was.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re fine. Was there a reason you called?”

“Yes. No. I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure?”

“No, I mean…there was a reason I called, but…I’m sorry. I’m not making much sense.”

 

\--

 

Kurapika flicked the light on as they walked through the door, illuminating the space. It was a cheap room, only one bed with a desk, a chair, a closet, and a bathroom. The bed looked untouched. Leorio wondered if he had even tried to get sleep last night.

“I’m going to use the bathroom,” Kurapika said. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Leorio nodded. The bathroom door clicked shut, and it was silent except for the sounds of a couple in the hallway talking as they passed the room. A high-pitched voice laughed at something the other person said, and Leorio sat down on the bed slowly, trying not to mess it up. He wondered if tonight Kurapika would get any sleep at all. If he would even try to, or if he would just sit at that desk and work for six hours straight, and do it all over again the next night. He wondered how long Kurapika would even stay at this hotel.

Leorio hadn’t asked how long Kurapika was visiting. It was so rare that he got to be with Kurapika like this that he didn’t want to disrupt their night with talk of work, talk of tomorrow.

The bathroom door clicked as it was unlocked, and Kurapika stepped out, no longer in that suit but in traditional attire again, possibly what he considered pajamas. Leorio realized that he didn’t know what Kurapika slept in. He’d never stayed around long enough to find out.

 

\--

 

“’Pika, hold on. I’m comin’ over. You still at your hotel?”

“You don’t need to do that—“

“Obviously something’s up with you if you’re callin’ me at four in the mornin’. Don’t try to lie about it, I know you. Just hold on, I’m getting dressed right now.”

“You really don’t have to—“

“Already on my way, too late.”

“Leorio, it’s okay.”

“Then what did you call for?”

“I don’t know. I just…”

“You just what?”

 

\--

 

The bed creaked under Kurapika’s weight as he sat down next to Leorio. Their knees touched like this, their thighs almost pressed together too. Leorio felt overdressed suddenly, so aware of how much he was wearing and how little Kurapika wore in comparison, how thin the fabric of his shirt was, how short his shorts went. They rode up slightly when he sat down, exposing more of his thigh, his skin golden in the warm lighting. There was so much _skin_ all of the sudden. So much more than Leorio could remember seeing even before Kurapika only wore suits.

He was pulling his hair up into a bun at the nape of his neck, his arms up and muscles shifting as gathered his hair back into his palms, holding a hairband between his teeth. Leorio watched. He thought about Kurapika’s teeth earlier that night when he’d laughed for the first time in what might have been months.

“Leorio?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Leorio startled out of his trance and dragged his gaze away from Kurapika’s mouth up to his eyes again, trying to pretend he hadn’t just been staring.

Kurapika looked almost amused, just the corners of his lips quirked up in an almost-smile. He dropped his arms down to his sides again, his hair tied back successfully. It left the red earrings he wore visible.

“I asked if you wanted something to drink,” Kurapika said, and Leorio swore he was grinning.

“Oh. Sorry, I, uh, guess I wasn’t payin’ attention. Nah, I’m fine. I think I had enough at dinner, you know. I still need to get home in one piece ‘nd all.”

“Right.” He tapped their knees together. Leorio raised an eyebrow at the contact, but Kurapika wasn’t meeting his eye, his head down as he watched their knees. He seemed to withdraw again, but he didn’t move his leg away from Leorio’s. “But…if you stay the night?”

 

\--

 

“I needed you.”

 

\--

 

Kurapika tasted like wine and the pasta he’d ordered that night, something heavy and sweet. He moved against Leorio’s lips clumsily, eager but uncertain. Without breaking the kiss, he said, “I’m sorry, I’ve never…”

“’S okay,” Leorio said. He pulled away from the kiss to reach for Kurapika’s neck, and in between pressing his lips there, said, “’S okay, just tell me if you wanna stop or if I’m doin’ anything you don’t like.”

“You could never,” Kurapika mumbled, and let out some hybrid between a deep sigh and a moan when Leorio sucked just under his jaw. “Leorio…”

“Yeah?”

“I…”

Leorio paused and brought himself up to look Kurapika in the eye, their faces level despite Kurapika sitting in his lap. He’d always liked how much height he had over Kurapika. “You wanna stop?”

“ _No_ , I just…” Kurapika’s hands moved slowly, stiffly, from Leorio’s shoulders into his hair, running through the dark strands and scraping his nails against Leorio’s scalp. Hesitant. Unsure.

“You just what, ‘Pika?” Leorio prompted quietly, never taking his eyes away from Kurapika’s.

He brought their lips back together in a soft, almost chaste kiss. His hands were warm when he cupped Leorio’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

“I need you,” he whispered. “Please.”

 

\--

 

“…”

“To answer, or to be there, or to be _here_ , I—I don’t know. I just…needed. You.”

“Okay. You got me, ‘Pika. All of me.”


End file.
